<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily Special by NervousAliceCurious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459573">Daily Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious'>NervousAliceCurious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Escape the Night (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ETNuary, F/M, Fluff, Marshmallows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:59:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Russett needs some hot chocolate. And happy friendship times-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blatant Eli</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ETNuary [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daily Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Late Andrea R. Day!!</p>
<p>Cw: Memes, the double-c thick thing that I don't get.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I take your order?”</p>
<p>“Yeah-I’d like the Daily Special, please”.</p>
<p>“Alright”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The scratching of a well-worn pencil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Got it…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turns to the rest of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And you all?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After MatPat left, we pored over the menus for a bit longer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I converted everybody to the hot chocolate line~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Bretman’s cell rang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……..</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then no one spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That waitress couldn’t have had better timing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was getting a bit<em> too</em> quiet-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reminded me of the bad, old days.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Andrea?”</p>
<p>-Tyler snapping me out of it.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“You looked like you were spacing for a second”.</p>
<p>“Yeah…just thinking”.</p>
<p>“…Okay”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh geez, please don’t be worried about me-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Say, how fluffy are the marshmallows going to be be?”</p>
<p>“-Huh”.</p>
<p>“In the Daily Special”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I stare at him for a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Are you asking me how thicc they are!?”</p>
<p>“Uh…hm…you know what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A small smile appears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I am”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I’m <em>still</em> laughing when she comes back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why the h* do you want to know that about marshmallows?”</p>
<p>“Well they don’t taste good if they’re stringy-“</p>
<p>“Have you ever had a stringy marshmallow before?”</p>
<p>“No, but they sound disgusting”.</p>
<p>“Dude, a marshmallow’s a marshmallow no matter <em>how</em> stringy-“</p>
<p>“No one’s ever said that. Ever".</p>
<p>He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“Too late-now I have”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shakes his head again, smile bigger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This conversation-we sound just like a meme-“</p>
<p>“Yes! Memelords!!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eva cracks up in the background-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t wait for the chocolate to get here-“</p>
<p>“You, on chocolate, sounds like a disaster waiting to happen”.</p>
<p>“Yessss-“</p>
<p>“Oh boy”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even Oli splits a grin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is gonna be wild-“</p>
<p>“You’ll be napping for weeks”.</p>
<p>“Yes! Sleep!! Actually, wait no-“</p>
<p>“Sleep is good for you, though-“</p>
<p>“Yeahhh, but nahhh-“</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But…<strong>nightmares.</strong></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only if <em>you</em> sit there and chase away the monsters”.</p>
<p>“-Of course”.</p>
<p>“And then, I’ll do it while <em>you</em> sleep”.</p>
<p>“Of course”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’ve got a whole plan figured out”, Eva observes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, yes we do”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>……………………………</p>
<p>…………We should probably start to <em>actually</em> do this-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daily specials, here you are”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>YESSSSSSSS-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were <em>thicc</em> marshmallows.</p>
<p>“Tyler, are you disappointed?”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding? They’re perfect!”</p>
<p>He bit into one with the softest ‘nom’ ever-</p>
<p>“Ahhh~”</p>
<p>“Pfft-“</p>
<p>“Marshmallow sins averted”.</p>
<p>“Love it”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eva, you have cocoa on your mouth-“</p>
<p>“Oh, I do?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reaches for a napkin the same moment he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their hands end up touching…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Geez…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They<em> look</em> at that for five whole minutes and stanking blush-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just move-in with each other already!!</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…So how long were we supposed to wait to call the cops again?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>443 Words Vs. 425 Words.</p>
<p>I've found that Eva and Oli are the lovers, Andrea R. and Tyler are the best buds, and MatPat and Nikita are that fiery duo who love each other, but fight a lot-</p>
<p>And Bretman and Colleen are the two who are kind-of awkward.</p>
<p>And then Joey is just the Fifth wheel. All of the time. Forever.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>